falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Hired Gun (Heroes)
( ) |family = Mayor Mare (Mother; Deceased) Summer Silk (Brother; Alive) Foundation (Adopted Daughter; Deceased) Serenity (Adopted Daughter; Alive) |eyes = One lavender, the other is a green cybernetic eye. |mane = Pink and White Streaked |coat = Silver/Grey |headercolor = grey |headerfontcolor = purple |headerfontglow = grey |statusintro = Alive (Cyborg) |accessories = PipBuck & Eyepatch |cutie mark = Three Brown Rocks|caption = Hired Gun. }} Hired Gun (Silver Storm) is an Earth Pony mare and former resident of Marefort. She is the protagonist of the major story, Heroes. History Backstory Hired Gun, Silver Storm at the time grew up in the settlement of Marefort. She witnessed her mother's death at the hands of the Crimson Hoof leader, Smooth Tongue. Smooth killed her mother, the mayor, and took her older brother Summer Silk, apparently, as a slave. Silver grew up to become a guard pony, watching over Marefort and spent her time listening to DJ Pon-3's broadcasts on a Pipbuck she bought from a trader. Present Day After witnessing a brutal assault on a trade caravan by the Crimson Hoof and hearing tales of heroes cropping up across Equestria, Silver Storm decides to rescue her brother and kill her mother's killer. Things don't go to plan as Wildfire a mare accompanying her perishes and her brother is actually a willing, high ranked member of the Crimson Hoof's. Silver escapes the Crimson Hoof base of Stable 42 after being shot by a star metal bullet which causes her injured leg to rapidly decay and resist healing techniques. She is brought by a stranger to a nearby town, where the Watchers amputate her infected leg and give her a metal one and an implant in her brain which makes controlling the new leg easier. Silver takes on the name Hired Gun and decides her Virtue will be survival, no matter the cost. She later rescues the foal, Serenity from Slavers and meets Flare, both of them becoming constant companions. Traits Appearance Hired Gun is a notably large and muscular, silver/grey coated mare with a pink mane with white streaks running through it. She has a cybernetic leg which requires power packs to run properly and a cybernetic eye that is notably green and clashes with her lavender eye, she covers the eye with an eyepatch. Personality Hired Gun is a very stubborn mare and is aware of her weaknesses, such as her stupidity. She admits to not being very smart to herself. She has trouble socializing and often resorts to hitting Flare when he annoys her too much. She does have brilliant flashes of intuition from time to time, setting up Roy Mustang's death so that he couldn't be captured and wouldn't conflict with other contracts she had. Hired Gun sticks to her code, that she will always fulfill her contract and survive, making them her virtues to live by. Abilities Hired is very skilled in using firearms, especially long range rifles and pistols. She is also incredibly strong, strong enough to bend iron bars, even before she got her cybernetic leg which only increased her strength further. She is strong enough to crush a pony beneath her hooves. Hired Gun also has the ability to detect magic users, she feels a burning painful sensation, depending on the amount of magic they are using. She also has a green cybernetic eye, which has PipBuck features and other features that gradually unlock, such as her nightvision. A list of Perks Hired has acquired, can be viewed here. Perks Equipment Hired has owned and lost a variety of weapons, mainly lost due to the number of times she has been captured. She now owns an anti-material/anti-machine rifle she named Subtlety. She also acquired a balefire egg launcher (B.E.L) from a dead Steel Ranger. Notes *A Hired Gun is a term used to describe a mercenary or gun for hire. *Hired has never refused a job, but she has killed her employers upon completion of her contracts. *Her code name, "Star-Mare" is similar to the name "Maiden of the Stars", a title bestowed upon Blackjack. *She lost a leg due to Star Metal poisoning. * Hired Gun is homosexual, though she refuses to admit it until later on in the story. * She has very limited knowledge about her PipBuck, mostly just using it as a radio and flashlight. * Hired Gun wears a pair of pink sunglasses that was given to her by the Finishers leader, Photo Finish. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Main Characters Category:Marefort Residents Category:Earth ponies Category:Cyborgs Category:Fallout: Equestria - Heroes Category:Heroes